


The Long Goodbye Missing Scene

by Kerguelen (Slashmommy)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s02e16 The Long Goodbye, Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashmommy/pseuds/Kerguelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and Teyla talk before going to see Sheppard and Ronon at the end of The Long Goodbye.  It could be seen as pre-slash or gen friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Goodbye Missing Scene

As soon as everything was settled, Rodney headed down to the infirmary to check on Sheppard and Elizabeth. He didn't want to spend any more time with Caldwell than he had to after all. He still didn't like Caldwell taking over despite the fact that the colonel hadn't done that bad a job. He spotted Teyla as soon as he got into the room, but was surprised not to see Ronon. While Rodney had known that Teyla had been alone when she captured Sheppard, he was sure Ronon would have beaten him there.

"Teyla," Rodney said, looking around as he crossed over to her side. She gave him a wan smile in return. "Any word on Sheppard and Elizabeth yet?"

"It appears that Colonel Sheppard is himself again, but Elizabeth is still under the control of Phoebus."

"But she'll run out of time eventually, right?"

"That is what Carson believes, yes."

"Good. So, uh, where's the big guy? I figured he'd be here already."

"Did no one tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Phoebus shot Ronon."

"What?! Why doesn't anybody tell me these things? Is he --," Rodney started, scared that Ronon might already be dead. "He's okay isn't he? I mean, he's a survivor, right? One crazy alien in Elizabeth's body isn't going to be able to kill him."

"They were able to find the bullet and repair the damage. He is resting now, but they believe he will make a full recovery."

"Oh, god, that's who Carson had to go do surgery on in the dark," he said, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes briefly. "Are they sure that they got everything?"

"Yes, Rodney. They are sure," Teyla reassured him, laying a hand on his arm. "I am sure we can go and see him after we speak with the Colonel."


End file.
